


7 Minutes in Heaven

by princehyungwon



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weishin, doing this for weishin nation, what did even write, wrote this in an hour lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyungwon/pseuds/princehyungwon
Summary: In which being friends with Seungyoun and Yohan is probably Wooseok's biggest mistake.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too much weishin fics and this little thing popped in my mind.  
> Hastily, written in an hour so please don't bite me.

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

Wooseok doesn’t make that much bad choices in life, he likes to believe so, but now he’s contemplating whether befriending Seungyoun and Yohan is one of the worst decision he ever made.

He doesn’t know why he agreed to get dragged in Seungwoo’s party when he has a paper to pass tomorrow morning, maybe because deep down he knows he can’t resist his idiot best friends or probably because they keep blackmailing him that they will tell casually tell _him_ that Wooseok has been harboring feelings for him since middle school.

That _him_ also in sitting in the circle on the floor in front of him, long legs crossed, he's wearing a goofy Christmas themed sweater but it annoyingly looks good on _him_ , Wooseok can just watch him forever, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, the way he threw his head when he laughs.. Wooseok was about to get lost in the beautiful specimen that is _him_ until he hears Seungyoun and Yohan shouting his name.

“Kim Wooseok! Truth or Dare!” Seungyoun excitedly asked, fingers pointing at him dramatically.

Ah right, they were playing spin the bottle like fucking third graders because everyone got bored of playing charades and of well of course Seungyoun is a little devil.

He looked at the said bottle that's now pointing to him. He doesn't even realize they started the next round already, last penalty was Seungyoun asking Byungchan to dance a medley of Twice songs.

All eyes turned on him, waiting for his reply, _he_ was looking at him expectantly too, eyes wide, smiling like he’s excited to know what Wooseok, the ice prince will also choose.

Wooseok sighs, he was about to say dare, and get it over it with, Seungyoun will probably ask him kiss someone or whatever and frankly he just wants to get over it until he locked eyes with the said boy and then with Yohan.

Both of them looking at him with knowing smiles.

Fuck.

“Truth or Dare, Mr. Kim Wooseok.” Seungyoun repeated, eyebrows wriggling, Yohan casting knowing glances towards _him._

And now he realizes, years of being spiteful towards these two finally catch up to him. Karma is indeed real.

Wooseok needs to think, hard. His eyebrows furrowed and he can see the eyes of their other friends probably thinking, _“How the fuck does a law major take this long to think about a consequence?"_

If they only knew that Seungyoun and Yohan are the spawns Satan. 

He can’t choose truth because he knows that Seungyoun will directly ask him about _him_ and he could either admit right in front of _him_ , then run away, move to another country and start a new identity or he could deny it and lose his chance with _him_. Not that he does anyway.

“Kim Wooseok, Kim Wooseok..” Hangyul started chanting and never wanted to punch his face so bad, even though he could probably kick his ass.

He sighed deeply, he can already feel the dread turning into a massive headache, Seungyoun and Yohan’s evil faces not helping. He will murder them both in their sleep or poison them, he mentally notes.

“Dare.” He breathed and Seungyoun, the clown that he is, jumped to his feet and announced like a game show master with so much enthusiasm,

“Okay, Kim Wooseok! I dare you to have 7 minutes of heaven with…” Seungyoun paused for some dramatic event and Yohan being the little shit that he is started drumming in the floor.

Wooseok gulped, he already knows but doesn’t change the fact that he knows that its going to be _him._

“Lee Jinhyuk!” Seungyoun finished, both hands pointing to Jinhyuk like he’s some goddamn prize in wheel of fortune. 

Of course, its going to be _him._

The shouts of his friends didnt even register to him anymore.

Kim Wooseok, likes to think that he never made that much bad decisions in his life, but maybe murdering two of his best friends might not be that bad of an idea.

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

“I will stab him in his sleep and I will make sure Yohan watch, as the blood drain from his body, so he will know that’s what’s going to happen with him next.” Wooseok said quietly, a tiny smile on his face.

Jinhyuk just laughed at him, “I’m starting to think that you would really do that.” He smiled amusedly at Wooseok.

Their sitting side by side in Seungwoo’s tiny walk-in closet, not much space to move, so Wooseok silently thanked who’s up there that there’s not much lighting in the closet or Jinhyuk will probably notice how his cheeks is getting red just by their shoulders touching.

After Seungyoun’s dramatic announcement, he hastily pulled Wooseok and Jinhyuk up and shoved them in Seungwoo’s walk-in closet, of course not without a wink and a reminder that “Only 7 minutes guys, but time is just a social construct, so I might forget it.” Before locking the door.

Jinhyuk’s long legs is proving to be a problem now because he doesn’t know if he would fold it or stand. Wooseok noticed too how Jinhyuk seems to be tensed, his rocking softly back and forth and fiddling with his hands.

“Want me to chop off your legs?” he asked and Jinhyuk looked at him with wide eyes, “I’m really starting to think you’re an axe murderer!”

He laughed at the taller boy’s expression, “Maybe.” He smiled wickedly and Jinhyuk pouted.

Oh, how he wished, he could just kiss that pout away.

Wooseok doesn’t even remember how long he liked Jinhyuk. Their friends? Not really friends, _friends_ , but they’ve been in the same circle of friends since middle school and there’s always something about Jinhyuk that Wooseok seems to be drawn to.

Maybe the way Jinhyuk was always kind to him, he would always be the first one to approach Wooseok, would always give him that warm smile that he wished would just be reserved for him.

Sometimes, he thinks Jinhyuk looks at him a little too long or would worry about him a little too much when he sees him about to pass out because of sleep deprivation, but he would’ve dismissed it as his imagination because Jinhyuk is an all-around good guy and he doesn’t want to read more to it.

“Uhm… so what should we do? I think its been more than 7 minutes and I don’t think Seungyoun really has plans to let us out…” Jinhyuk asked.

“Yes, unless he hears us moaning and panting from too much making out… that little shit.” Wooseok huffed.

Jinhyuk laughed at that, “Well, if it that’s the case, then we will be stuck here forever.”

Wooseok’s heart dropped.

Maybe it’s the stuffy room that’s giving him this feeling or probably the way that Jinhyuk kinda hinted that he never looked at Wooseok _that way._

“Hey! Is it that despicable for you to think of the possibility of you making it out with me here?” Wooseok said, trying to make his voice playfully offended, trying not to show that he’s really somehow offended of that thought.

There goes the confirmation that not in a million years, Jinhyuk would’ve look at you as more than the babysitter of the drunken kids, who drinks too much coffee and walks around with too many books piled in is hands.

He was waiting for Jinhyuk to humor him, but noticed that the other one has gone quiet. Its really weird how Jinhyuk was actually quiet, its not the first time they spend some alone time together, there are times where Jinhyuk would sit in the library with him to study or they’d bump on the road and get coffee together and usually Jinhyuk would be comfortable chatting away.

“Hey.” Wooseok started, he doesn’t want Jinhyuk to feel like he offended him or something, it’s not like Jinhyuk knew that he’s head over heels, irrevocably, Bella to Edward in love with him. And even if he does, Jinhyuk would probably let him down gently because Jinhyuk is a fucking ray of sunshine and goodness and honestly, Wooseok is contented being able to bask in that warmth even if it means just being friends.

“Its okay! We can just pretend that we kissed, I’ll put some of my lip tint in your lips, and tousle our hair a little bit..” he joked but Jinhyuk sighed a deep breath, eyebrows furrowed like his thinking hard before exhaling.

“Hey, Jinhyuk?” Wooseok asked, Jinhyuk is starting to make him feel anxious.

“I’ll never think of the possibility of making out with you here…” Jinhyuk started and Wooseok looked at him in disbelief, okay he get it but he doesn’t have to rub it in his face, he was about to snap to him when Jinhyuk, turned to him so their facing each other and with a look of determination on his face continued.

“Listen, Wooseok, I can’t imagine making out with you _in here_.” He started again, and Wooseok swears he doesn’t know what is him trying to say because frankly he is getting annoyed now.

“I get it. You don’t have to repeat it. I wont make out with you in here.”

“No, no you don’t get it. Wooseok, I wont make out with you in here.” Jinhyuk repeated again, hands flailing, slowly this time, eyes searching for Wooseok to understand but Wooseok like the dense bread that he is, just squinted his eye, because he doesn’t fucking understand what the taller man is trying to say.

“Jinhyuk, I don’t get you.” He repeated, looking straight at Jinhyuk’s eyes and he can see the latter visibly gulped.

Sweat is starting to form in his forehead and Wooseok just want to reach out and wiped it off and probably kiss his forehead too but he held back.

“Dear God, why do you have to be so pretty.” Jinhyuk breathily asked, looking up like he’s genuinely asking the Lord savior for some answer.

Wooseok is now genuinely confused, he is trying to ignore the fact that Jinhyuk called him pretty with so much pain in his voice or how the butterflies in his stomach started to breed in an alarming rate.

“I’m sorry? You just told me that you won’t make out with here and then you’re calling me pretty suddenly. Are you trying to really offend me in some way or another?” Wooseok asked, one eyebrow arched.

Jinhyuk sighed again for the nth time, Wooseok noticed his ears are beginning to turn red.

“That’s what you don’t understand. I won’t make out with you _in here._ Not with everyone outside, not without even taking you out in a first date, possibly being lucky to having to hold your dainty hands and finally knowing what it feels when they say you’re like holding your world, not without properly asking you out, or meeting your parents or not telling you how beautiful you are properly or that _I like you so, so much_ , I don’t think it’s even possible to like someone that much, I mean how could a Kim Wooseok even consider liking someone like me, but yes I will in a thousand, no millions, no until I die, would like to make out with you but not in here.”

Oh.

Loss of words no inability to speak is what will best describe him because Kim Wooseok wanted nothing more but to shout and cry, _“I like you a lot too, like a lot. And I’ll make out with you everyday and possibly get married and have kids with you, we will name them Jinwoo and Dongpyo and they’ll be adorable, I’m so excited to be Mr. Lee Wooseok.”_

But he can’t speak and he must've look angry or whatever because he can visibly see the deflating hope in Jinhyuk's eyes, he looks downcast, avoiding Wooseok’s eyes (who still looks mortified because its not everyday that the love of your life confessed to you like that) “Sorry, Wooseok… I errr, it must be weird. But…I just… I really, really like you. I know it must be awkward, You can forget about it. I’m sorry, I’ll get us out of here.” Jinhyuk started to stand up, until Wooseok finally snaps out of his trance, heart beating fast and he hastily pull Jinhyuk down.

Jinhyuk sat down with a poof and he look Wooseok with confused eyes.

“Wooseok...” Jinhyuk carefully asks. He looks so adorable it must be a sin on what he will do next but Wooseok is not good with words.

He watched the myriad of emotions played in Jinhyuk’s eyes as he slowly closed the distance between them. Not that there’s too much distance. But Wooseok feels like Jinhyuk was still miles away and finally he’s closing the distance between them, physically and metaphorically.

Jinyuk tasted like chocolates, his lips are a little chapped but its feels good against Wooseok’s smooth one, there’s a millisecond where he feels the shock registering on Jinhyuk until he felt his hands slowly cupping his face, slowly rubbing his cheek as if he’s trying to understand if its real.

He smiled in the kiss, he wants to let Jinhyuk know that everything is indeed real. 

The kiss was short, sweet and no tongue action like what Seungyoun and Yohan probably wanted but he wouldn’t want it another way.

When he pulled away, smiling sweetly at the flustered man in front of him, he can’t help but plant another kiss on his cheeks just because he’s adorable.

“I’ll look forward to the million make out sessions you promised me.”

And when Jinhyuk smiled from relief, lanky hands slowly intertwining with his small ones, the crinkles in his eyes forming, tenderness and just sincerity in his eyes as he looks at Wooseok, giving him a nod of promise, Wooseok thinks that maybe, just maybe, Seungyoun and Yohan will not die that night.

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

“You guys are disgusting.” Seungyoun remarked and Wooseok threw a pillow on his head.

“And whose fault is that?” Wooseok asked to him.

“If I only knew that Jinhyuk set his mind on marrying you the moment you threatened to break Byungchan’s bones if he breaks another crayon of yours in 4th grade, I wouldn’t hook you up both on that closet!” Seungyoun countered.

“Hey!” Jinhyuk weakly protested from embarrassment, hiding his face on Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok is sitting cross-legged in between Jinhyuk’s long ones, the taller man’s hands wrapped around his waist.

Seungyoun gave them another look and made a disgusted face, which earned him a triumph grin from Wooseok.

Karma is indeed real.

“At least we don’t have to see Wooseok pinning at Jinhyuk or stalking his Instagram every now and then checking who’s liking the pics and adding their names in the death book.” Yohan argued, he placed the popcorn on top of their little table, Seungwoo following closely with drinks in hand.

Its Friday night and ever since, Wooseok and Jinhyuk got together, weekends became a routine bonding time with them.

“Yah! Yohan!” Wooseok threatened.

“I didn’t know, you’re that obsessed with me.” Jinhyuk joked which earned him a death glare from his boyfriend.

“Oh, but Jinhyuk does that too. He would mentally note all of the people who would ask Wooseok out or would think his pretty and would casually ask them to play basketball or baseball, but that’s like the whole school, so imagine how hard was it for Jinhyuk.” Seungwoo laughed and Jinhyuk wanted nothing more than to die at that moment.

“Who’s more obsessed now?” Wooseok asked with a grin, giving a tiny peck on his boyfriend’s embarrassed cheek.

Seungyoun gagged again, “Both of you are disgusting.” rolling his eyes. 

Wooseok just pull a tongue out to him before cuddling to Jinhyuk, their watching One Piece tonight because its Jinhyuk’s turn to pick the movie, he can feel Jinhyuk tightening his hug, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head before putting his focus on the screen. Wooseok smiled and settled in, he couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I'll try to write more weishin fics for this nation. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
